


Touch

by ariddletobesolved



Series: The Westergaard Archives: Tales of Elsa & Hans [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Helsa Valentine's Day 2021 (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: "Their story begins with a simple touch, and it shall be a reminder for the rest of their journey."Written for Helsa Valentine's Day 2021 Event, Week 2: Us Against the World
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: The Westergaard Archives: Tales of Elsa & Hans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028799
Kudos: 9





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This one sets in the Wizarding World (HP/FB) AU, and is a continuation of my Helsa Hogwarts AU: Friends Before Lovers.

Elsa liked it when he played with her hair, fingers combing through her thick blonde locks, sending shivers as he brushed that particular spot at the back of her head, just above the nape of her neck. Letting out a soft gasp, she then glared at him, lightly hitting his hand with hers. He only chuckled in return, and kissed her cheek. 

A small smile played on her lips, before she focused her attention back to his free hand. Slim fingers danced upon his bare skin, tracing the lines on his open palm. Rubbing the pad of her thumb over the heel of his palm, she sighed, noticing the silence that was engulfing them. 

"You're quiet, Hans."

Not letting go of his hand, she settled back against his chest, nuzzling the crook of his neck gently. Her cheek rested against his shoulder, as she felt his arm around her, pulling her closer in his lap. At the light pressure of his chin on the top of her head, Elsa closed her eyes, inhaling his musky scent. It reminded her of that day, when she stepped into her Potion class and discovered what amortentia smells like to her. She smiled at the memory.

"I'm fine." It sounded more like a sigh.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she gently squeezed his hand, before turning to peck his jaw.

"A rough day at work?"

Hans hummed, "You can say that." He gently kissed her temple, before adding, "But it doesn't matter now that I'm home with you."

Sighing in contentment, she snuggled deeper into his embrace. To spend some quality time with her husband in their home was something Elsa Westergaard treasured the most, especially with what happened in their world recently. A dark wizard was on the loose, gaining more acolytes each day, promoting propaganda about pureblood supremacy. Those loyal acolytes wouldn't hesitate to commit murder and violence over a mere disagreement, causing the number of criminal cases to rise. Having an auror for a husband, she often worries for his safety, especially whenever he comes home late. But after all, it was the risk he had to take as a part of his occupation.

Deep down, she wondered if he regretted choosing auror over a professional career as a Quidditch player. Then again, his injury from the final round of the last Quidditch Cup he played back in the day had cost him a great deal with Appleby Arrows. It wasn't like he couldn't live without Quidditch, but the way he talked to her about his dreams, where Quidditch was involved, gave her the impression that, yes, he used to want that.

"Sleepy?" He murmured lowly to her ear, and she managed a small nodd. "Do you want to move to our bedroom?"

Elsa stretched her arms out, before wrapping them around him, earning herself a chuckle.

"But, I don't want to move." Looking up, the blonde witch then playfully pouted. "You're so comfortable."

Hans leaned in to steal a kiss on her lips. His emerald eyes were staring into her blue ones, as he rested his forehead against hers. And with a deep voice, he murmured,

"But you're so cold."

"Shut up, Westergaard, or I'll hex you!" 

She playfully shoved him, and grabbed her wand from the coffee table, pressing the other end on his cheek. Noticing the way he gulped made her smirk, but she was distracted by the slight victory she forgot that he was a skilled auror. With a quick movement, Hans had her pinned against the sofa, her hands locked to the armrest above her head.

"You do know that I don't need my wand or a spell to have you disarmed, darling."

Still smirking, she raised an eyebrow. "Do I? Hmm, I think I'll need you to remind me about it."

He smiled gently, gaze softened with warmth, before he leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Even after five years of dating and three years of marriage, Elsa was still surprised by his kisses. Smiling to the kiss, her grip on her wand loosened, the chestnut wood landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. The sound of her heartbeat was loud in her ear, anticipation building up at the feeling of his hand over her ribs, pulling her close. When her lips parted as a silent invitation, he pulled away from her, and she let out a soft whine in response.

"What a tease!" 

Elsa was panting, chest rising with every breath she took. Her half lidded eyes were staring at him in faux dissatisfaction, yet she tried to bite back a smile. The way his lips curved stirred something inside her, only in a good, pleasant way. He no longer had her pinned, but their current position, with him hovering over her as they held gazes, brought her a brief flashback of that particular day, when Anna first learned about their relationship.

It was Saturday when they got (almost) the whole school for themselves, for most of the students were out on a trip to Hogsmeade. While other couples decided to go out, they decided to stay in to do their homework. But having Hans around when they had just begun to date was rather distracting for Elsa, resulting in them escaping to the grounds near the lake and abandoning their schoolwork. Hans managed to discover her ticklish spots, causing them both to tumble on the ground, him on top of her. There, under the shade of an oak tree, the couple shared a kiss. A familiar voice calling her name was enough to startle Elsa, and she accidentally shoved Hans to the ground beside her. Her sister, Anna, was shocked to find out that _her own sister is dating her supposedly biggest rival/ex best friend_ , but later on, after she had explained everything starting from Hans' apology to their mended friendship that eventually blossomed into a romantic relationship, she began to understand. 

"Elsa, darling?"

She blinked, noticing the way his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Sorry, I can't help that my husband looks gorgeous."

Hans rolled his eyes playfully, before flopping down on the sofa, arms holding her close from behind. She shifted, making herself comfortable and pressing against his chest. The position allowed her to feel his breath on the back of her neck, followed by a light pressure of his lips on her skin, as he brushed her hair to the side.

"Hans, it tickles!"

But instead of stopping, he kept peppering kisses all over her skin and nuzzling her hair.

"Hmm, I love you." 

Though the words were muffled, they sounded so clear in her ear. Warmth spreading across her chest, and she found herself saying,

"I love you too."

Resting her hand atop his, their fingers entwined. The familiar feeling of the cold metal of their wedding rings collided with one another made her stomach do flips, and she was glad to include that muggle tradition in their wedding ceremony. She squeezed his hand, trying to let him know how much he meant to her, to reassure her that however tough his days at the office could be, he would always come home to heal. As a healer, it was her job to care for her patients, and as a wife, she could help him overcome his fears and insecurities, just like he did hers when they were little.

The moment she took his hand back then, letting him take her to do a stargazing just to escape from the party, she found comfort in his touch. Her sheltered childhood had limited her knowledge about the importance of human touch, and when she got to know his, she couldn't help but wonder all night: _how could someone's touch make me feel...so safe?_

She was only seven, and he was nine. He was a great friend to her, as she was to him.

Elsa realised they had gone through a lot to get to where they were. There were ups and downs, mistakes and remorse, forgiveness and redemption, fights and makeups. She treasured them all dearly, turning pages of the book and learning from those passages. But she knew, they wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Hans. After all, it takes two to tango, and it takes both sides for the relationship to work.

They were in their most intimate moments when it was just the two of them. The reality they lived in, with darkness and death lurking in the corner, all had taught them to live every moment as if it was their last. His warm embrace, her gentle kisses, his languid strokes down her spine, her fingers combing through his auburn locks, those were their ways to communicate, to reassure that they were there for each other.

_Their story begins with a simple touch, and it shall be a reminder for the rest of their journey._


End file.
